


Christmas Paradise

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-11
Updated: 2002-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh gives Donna a Christmas present.





	Christmas Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

This is just a short snippett for those who think I can't write a happy J/D fluff piece.:)

Title: Christmas Paradise

Author: Cindy Brewer

Disclaimer: I don't own them and am making no profit

Summary: Josh gives Donna a Christmas present

Josh Lyman returned to his office after the ten o'clock staff meeting and was surprised when Donna flew into his arms. Josh rocked back on his heels and closed the door to keep them both from falling.

"I take it you found the envelope."Josh commented with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Donna met his gaze. "The envelope and the ticket to Hawaii."

Josh tucked a stray blonde hair behind her left ear."I figured after everything that happened this year that you deserved a decent Christmas present."

"Thank you, Josh."Donna whispered as she nestled her head against his chest."I just wish we could go together."

Josh pulled back slightly so he could look at her. "Who says we can't?"

"CJ for one."Donna replied softly."And Leo."

"What they don't know can't hurt them."Josh said as he gently caressed her face.

"Josh."

Josh cupped her face in his hands."It'll work, Donnatella. We'll leave seperately....stay at separate hotels if we have to. We deserve this."

As Josh's lips met hers Donna melted into his embrace. A week on a Hawaiian beach with Josh Lyman. Donna couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas.

end

  

  



End file.
